


First Date Pandemonium

by kailaris_rites_223



Series: Music For the Soul [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 50s Diners, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, First Date Panic, First Dates, Friends to Lovers, Insert author's love of 80s rock, Lydia is having none of that shit, M/M, Musician Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), POV Stiles, Star Gazing, Stiles is in love, silly dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailaris_rites_223/pseuds/kailaris_rites_223
Summary: After being extremely oblivious to Scott's wooing for an entire month, Stiles has to think of the perfect date for him and Scott. That is quoting Scott's words, and while Stiles knows Scott better than anyone else, he still panics. What kind of date do you make for your best friend/boyfriend/famous musician?





	First Date Pandemonium

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to "Heard It On the Radio", and it genuinely doesn't make much sense unless you read the first one, but if you really want to, you can read it as a stand-alone!

Stiles doesn't know how he ended up on the floor of Lydia Martin's apartment.

Okay, scratch that, he does, but he doesn't want to admit  _why_ he's there. Because it'll make him look pathetic. Well. More pathetic than he looks while laying on the floor of the apartment of the girl he was infatuated with for most of his adolescent life. One couldn't say that Stiles didn't have a little dignity. It just was usually buried deep under panic and overall hyper-activeness. However, right now, it was attached to his panic.

Because Scott was coming to town tonight. So that meant that Stiles needed to have a date ready sometime this week. An incredibly amazing one so that Stiles can apologize for not noticing Scott's attempts at wooing that occurred on a daily basis for literally an entire month. And yet, here he was, with  _no_ idea what he's going to do for his amazing boyfriend and incredible best friend. Hence, why he's in Lydia's apartment.

How he got on the floor? He tripped and once he was there, he didn't have the motive to get back up. Pathetic, right? Stiles thought so, and he could practically  _feel_ Lydia's judgmental stare on the backside of his body. He didn't want to move, but he knew she wouldn't actually help him if he didn't sit up. So he moved his arms into the pushup position and pushed himself to his knees, turning to stare at Lydia. She had her arms crossed over her chest, a thin yet manicured eyebrow raised in disinterest to Stiles' panic.

"Stiles," she started, and oh  _no, she sounds exasperated_. "You've known Scott since you were 4 years old. He's your best friend. You lived in the same dorm room together for four years of college, for God's sake. You know Scott literally better than Allison herself,  _and they were each other's first love._  Now, if you stop acting like a God damn  _child_ , I'll help you brainstorm some ideas. Because I know you have some in that incredibly intelligent head of yours Stiles."

Stiles sighed because he knew he couldn't argue with her. She was right. Stiles knew Scott better than Melissa did, that's how damn close they were. And now that they're dating— _and God, he still can't help but grin at the fact that he's dating Scott fucking McCall—_ it just put everything in a slightly more pressured setting. Not like their life wasn't already full of pressure from protecting Beacon Hills. This shouldn't even be the scariest thing Stiles has done in his life. But he was panicking, because Scott deserved the damn best that Stiles could do that would just be  _them_.

Lydia made her way to her couch and sat down, looking at him expectantly to get up onto the couch. Feeling just a  _little bit_  like a dog, Stiles reluctantly pushed himself to his feet and sat down on the couch cushions. She smiled that sweet smile she had let very few people see in high school, and Stiles felt infinitely better about this whole situation.

"Okay, so. We both know Scott can't ice skate to save his life." Stiles remembered Sophomore year when he was pining after Lydia and Scott and Allison were still dating, and even with all his werewolf reflexes, he still couldn't keep his balance on the ice.

Stiles then added, "and although that bowling group date went well with you guys, he is overall a pretty shit bowler." Lydia frowned at Stiles in confusion before shaking her head.

"Alright. I don't think you guys want to wander the woods much?" Stiles shook his head.

"No. I mean, the preserve is really gorgeous, but like. Being in the woods isn't exactly 'date' material. Even if Allison and Scott did it when they had to hide their love like fucking Romeo and Juliet." Stiles remembered all those times he was running back and forth during school and that was  _horrible_. No thank you. Never again.

"Well, when you guys  _have_  gone to the preserve, where did you guys find the most peace?" Stiles contemplated that before his eyes lit up.

"By the ravine! That's a great place!" He was then tapping his foot, eyes alight with an idea. "So we stay there for a bit, and Scott is a romantic, I have a feeling he'd want to do something simple. Picnic?" Lydia opened her mouth to respond, but Stiles was already shaking his head. "No, not a picnic. Ooh! It's not the full moon this coming up weekend, so we can stare at the stars! Star gazing! That works!"

Lydia couldn't help her grin from becoming a bit fond at Stiles' restless energy. "Anything else?"

"I want food incorporated somehow." Stiles was tapping his knee as thoughts ran through his head. " _Um_ , shit, wait!" He ran both his hands through his hair as he brainstormed. "A diner! We can go to a 24-hour diner! We can be like those cliché 50s' aesthetic, just without all the racism, homophobia and sexism." He then turned to Lydia, honey brown eyes wide.

"Well," Lydia started, her arms still crossed over her chest. But it was held in a different way, more like satisfaction than exasperation. "Looks like you didn't really need my help after all." Stiles shot to his feet, grin wide.

 "Thank you so much Lydia." He leaned down and kiss the top of her head before he raced out. He passed Parrish on the way in, giving a simple, "hey Jordan, bye Jordan!" before the door closed behind the Sheriff.

"...Do I wanna know?" Lydia just gave a chuckle, shaking her head.

"Just a dumb guy in love."

By the time Scott arrived from the airport, Stiles had the apartment set up to watch movies and cuddle on the couch. That famous crooked grin Scott had appeared at the sight of Stiles on the couch with a blanket. Stiles bit back a grin as he watched Scott drop his duffle bag at the door before quickly making his way over to the couch. Stiles met him with a giddy yet loving kiss, both of them smiling against each other's mouths.

"Oh God, we're such dorks," Scott stated, still grinning as he rested his forehead against Stiles.

"Who the fuck even cares?" Scott gave a breathy laugh at Stiles' response before pulling the paler man against him in a kiss once more.

They spent a bit of time leisurely kissing each other on that couch, hands moving along each other's torsos in a gentle manner, as if they were learning the feel of each other against themselves more than trying to cop a feel. After about a half an hour of kissing, Stiles pulled back and blinked a few times, taking in the sight of a somewhat dazed Scott who was grinning dopily at him.

"Okay McCall. The date will come later. But for now, let's watch some movies. You can move your stuff either to the guest room or my room, you don't have to feel pressured to share a room with me right now Scott but you can if you want to. Now move your ass so you can cuddle me."

Scott raised an eyebrow in amusement as he looked down at Stiles. "How do you want me to cuddle you?" Stiles gave a shrug in response.

"Well, when Malia and I were together, she used to be the big spoon whenever we cuddled. And not gonna lie, it was pretty damn awesome, being wrapped up in so much warmth and heat. Let's do that."

They rearranged themselves on the couch so that Scott's strong arms were wrapped around Stiles' waist, keeping the taller of the two pressed against his broad chest. They watched a variety of movies, from horror—where Stiles gave a running snarky commentary on the whole thing, which resulted in Scott's laughter in his ear that totally didn't send a shiver down Stiles' spine—to romantic comedies that had them both laughing at how ridiculous the little moments were. After about 3 movies, Scott was starting to doze off.

"Scotty, you 'wake?" Scott shook his head, causing Stiles to give a bark of laughter. He tapped Scott's linked hands on his stomach lightly. "C'mon Scotty. Let's get to bed. You can take a shower when you wake up."

"Wanna stay right here with you." Stiles' heartbeat picked up at that sleepy suggestion, which resulted in a muffled humored snuff from Scott. "Heard your heartbeat. Like the idea?"

"Of spending the night wrapped up in the arms of my warm and strong werewolf boyfriend?" Stiles still felt so giddy saying that word, and he could feel Scott's sleepy smile pressed against his neck at it as well. "What part of that plan would I  _not_ like?"

Next thing Stiles knew, he was being swept up into Scott's arms. And he would totally say that he gave a manly shriek, even if he gripped Scott's neck like his life depended on it. Scott pressed his cheek to Stiles' hair, trying to contain his laughter. Stiles, in retaliation, smacked Scott's shoulder lightly.

"That was a dick move McCall, and you know it." He tried kicking his legs, wanting to actually walk instead of being carried bridal-style, but Scott's werewolf strength had him beat. He slouched against Scott's torso, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. "But okay, whatever. Are we gonna grab your bag now?"

"I can grab it tomorrow morning. I have a pretty good feeling that I won't stay awake long enough to change into shorts." Both of Stiles' eyebrows were raised.

"So you're just sleeping in your boxers?" Scott nodded, and Stiles couldn't help but grin slyly against Scott's neck.

"Don't find so much joy from it, you mischievous asshole. I just want to sleep tonight. Airplane rides are kinda a dick."

"Amen to that."

Scott carried Stiles to his room, where he settled onto the bed while Stiles went through his nightly routine. He chose to quickly shower and brush his teeth, taking a melatonin pill before pulling his clothes on and settling next to Scott on the mattress underneath the covers. Scott, who was already half-asleep again, pulled Stiles against him, tucking him underneath his chin, despite Stiles being the taller of the two.

"Night Stiles. Love you." Even with his voice heavy with sleep, Stiles couldn't help but grin at Scott's words.

"Love you too Scotty. Now, let's sleep."

When Stiles woke up, Scott was already gone from the mattress to Stiles' displeasure, but when he walked into the kitchen, there was Scott, making breakfast like he did just 2 weeks ago. Stiles came up and wrapped his arms around the werewolf's waist, resting his head on Scott's shoulder.

"God, we're so fucking domestic Scotty. How did we get like this?" Like the responsible person Scott actually was, he turned off the stove before he turned over in Stiles' arms with a playful grin on his face.

"Well," he started as he wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. "I am in love with what seems to be the most oblivious deputy in Beacon Hills. I spent a whole month trying to romance his ass off, and he didn't understand it until I basically spelled it out for him. Luckily for him, I do love him, and I've known him since we were 4 years old." Scott's playful grin was so wide, it almost seemed like it was from ear to ear.

"He sounds like a lucky guy who doesn't deserve you," Stiles whispered as he leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together once more.

"Well, what he thinks he doesn't deserve isn't what he truly deserves." Scott's own voice was now a bit airy, almost as if he was out of breath simply by their proximity.

"What does he deserve?"

"Everything and more."

No more words were said in that moment as the two came together for a love-filled kiss that spoke volumes of their emotions they felt towards the other. All the love, loyalty, devotion, trust, and faith they had in each other. Everything their 20 years together in each other's lives had taught them about the other. They had been there through first heartbreaks, changes in their lives, changes in their minds, everything imaginable, and they had made it this far in life so far. And now they had each other right in their arms, and they were grateful for that more than anything else the world could provide.

When they pulled apart, Stiles gave a laugh and pressed his face to Scott's shoulder to hide his blush. "God, we're such damn saps. I can't believe we're going to be  _that_ couple."

With humor laced in his tone, Scott asked, "' _That_ couple'?" Stiles waved a hand as if it explained itself.

"You know.  _That_ couple. The lovey-dovey ones who are always pressed against each other and doing cute shit." After a moment, Stiles made a noise of realization. "Huh. I think that just comes with the package of dating Scott McCall."

Scott's warm laughter was heard, followed by, "oh really?" Stiles nodded his head, turning to the side to face Scott, who was looking down at him resting on the werewolf's shoulder.

"Yes, really. You were this way with Allison. And with Kira also. It's just who you are." Stiles then reached his hand up to poke Scott's cheek. "You're basically a puppy."

"Now, don't insult the puppy that made you coffee." Stiles stuck out his tongue before ever-so-slowly detaching himself from Scott's warm hold.

"Well, when you say  _that..._ " The two laughed as Stiles grabbed the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup and adding some flavored cream to it. He took a sip and sighed gratefully as Scott turned back on the stove. They stood in silence for a while as Scott cooked the eggs in the pan, the sizzling sound the only thing reverberating through the comfortable air in the apartment.

"So, Scotty..." Stiles felt his feet shuffle a bit as the anxiety started to kick in once more. "Um, about that date you talked about before leaving..." As if sensing his nerves, Scott gave Stiles a gentle, comforting look.

"Stiles, I was only joking about that. You don't have to." Stiles took a sip of his drink, tapping the side of his mug a few times.

"I want to, I swear Scotty. The thing is...how would you feel about going on it tonight?" Scott's soft crooked grin came back once more.

"I would love that. Knowing you, you're not gonna tell me what it is. But can you tell me what to dress for?" Stiles tilted his head in thought for a moment before he answered.

"Something comfortable to go out in. There won't be any running, I promise, but we'll be out when it's late. So just in case." Scott nodded with a content grin, turning the stove off once again.

"Well then, I'm excited to see what you have planned for us. And breakfast is ready, by the way."

They ate breakfast burritos, curtesy of Scott being able to scrounge around for parts of the meal that were actually edible because while Stiles cooked sometimes, it wasn't always guaranteed that he had enough to serve two people instead of one. They once again, spent most of the day together, just lazing the day away until it got closer to the evening. As it did, Stiles felt his nerves rising, feeling as though it wouldn't be enough. That it would all fall apart, or that it wouldn't be good enough for Scott. That it needed to be something more grand for someone as amazing as Scott.

Feeling like he needed to do something, Stiles got to his feet, drawing Scott's attention from the book he had picked up about an hour ago. He gestured back to his room, wiping one palm on the thigh of his pants. "I'm gonna go shower and get ready to head out." He watched Scott glance at the clock on the stove, biting back a smile as he saw those puppy-dog brown eyes grow wide in shock.

"Shit, we've just been here for practically all day, huh?" Stiles nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets so that he could do his best to hide his nerves from Scott. Although he had a very strong inkling that Scott already knew, but was graciously not mentioning it. Because Scott was just that good of a person. Jesus Christ, Stiles felt like he was going to puke why was he so  _nervous_? "I'll get ready myself. Just tell me when we're heading out, got it?" Stiles nodded his head numbly, feeling like his entire being was vibrating.

Scott's eyebrows furrowed in concern for a moment before he closed the book and put it on the coffee table, standing to his feet and walking over to Stiles. He placed his hands gently on Stiles' biceps and it was as if his touch had calming magic to them. He rubbed them up and down a bit for a moment as Stiles tried to form words to reassure Scott that he was doing okay. Then Scott was leaning in for a kiss and Stiles felt like he would never get tired of pressing his lips against Scott's. There was always a rush that went through him, as if he was 16 having his first kiss all over again. Stiles hoped that the feeling never faded.

Stiles couldn't stop the whine from passing through his lips as Scott pulled away, causing a chuckle to resound from the werewolf. He rested his head against Stiles' shoulder, looking up at Stiles. "You good now?"

Stiles cleared his throat, nodding his head as he answered. "Yeah. God, I adore you Scott." He watched that brown skin flush with an undertone of red, causing a smirk of satisfaction to settle on Stiles' face. "Now, go get that cute ass ready."

Scott didn't move his head; instead, he just raised an eyebrow at Stiles. "'Cute ass' huh? I thought that was you." The heat that formed in Stiles' cheeks was sudden, and he could see that innocent-looking grin settling on Scott's face. "Okay, okay, I'll get moving." Scott then straightened his back and headed towards his own room, picking up the duffle bag from the front of the guest room from when they had placed it earlier that morning. When the door closed, Stiles released a sigh he hadn't realized he was holding before making his way to his own room.

"Shit, what to wear, what to  _wear_?!" He racked through his closet, and as he did, he regretted not asking Lydia for help on this. He could call her now, but he had a strong feeling she would cuss him out in archaic Latin and then go off on him in English.

He thought back to what he used to wear when he was trying to impress someone when in high school, and grabbed the dark skinny jeans that graciously still fit. He then held up two flannel shirts, going back and forth between the green and red. He finally settled on the red one, grabbing a gray t-shirt to finish the look. He then jumped in the shower and made sure he cleaned  _everywhere_  at least twice. Once he stepped out, skin a light pink from the hot temperature of the water, he wiped the steam from his mirror to stare at his own reflection.

"Buck up Stiles. You got this. If he saw you at your terrible sense of fashion during underclassmen high school years, he won't really care about how you dress." It wasn't as though it was false; before Junior year, Stiles had a pretty  _terrible_  fashion sense. But that didn't ease his own nerves about this date any bit. He just rolled his eyes at his own antics before getting ready.

Once he pulled on his outfit, he blinked rapidly at his own reflection. "Jesus Christ Stilinski, you look like you're a teenager again..." He ran his fingers through his hair a few more times, making sure it wouldn't just flop down.

In his actual room, he triple-checked to make sure that his wallet was in his pockets. He was  _not_ letting Scott pay for anything from the diner Stiles was taking him to. Doesn't matter how much money the guy had, Stiles was the one taking him on a date. He then grabbed the extra blanket from his closet that he kept for when it got cold in winter and exited from his room and into the rest of his apartment. He grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter, twirling his keys around his fingers for a moment before hooking them on his belt loop.

"Hey Scotty, time to head out." He glanced at the clock, seeing it say '11:37' and feeling some satisfaction. If all went well, they would be eating at the diner around 2:15 am. Which was the plan, and Stiles was glad that for once, everything was on track.

And when Scott stepped out into the center of the apartment in Stiles' view, wearing the jean jacket he wore whenever he drove his dirt bike in high school and dark denim jeans with a simple white tee, Stiles couldn't help how his heart sped up. He just stared at Scott as he made his way across the apartment to be standing in front of Stiles; his hands were in his jacket pockets, and he looked almost shy, sucking in his bottom lip.

After several moments of silence, " _wow_ ," came out of their mouths at the same time. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment before giggling, Scott bringing the back of his hand to his mouth to try to hide a blush.

"I don't know why, but I feel really nostalgic all of a sudden. You getting that feeling too?" Stiles nodded his head, his own cheeks a red color.

"More like I wish we had the normal high school experience that everyone else did. But damn, you look good." Scott walked up next to Stiles, nudging his shoulder gently.

"Ready to go?" Stiles opened the door in response, gesturing out into the hallway.

"After you."

They made their way to Stiles' blue jeep, Roscoe standing there just like she always was. They got into the seats and Stiles started their way towards the preserve. When they passed the sign stating that they were now on the preserve itself, Scott looked over at him from the passenger seat, raising an eyebrow at him once more. Stiles still didn't say anything, just grinning as he made his way to the ravine. He parked his car in almost the same spot he had the night of Senior Scrawl, turning the engine off and turning to look at Scott in his seat, who was just looking at him with curiosity and amusement.

"Okay, so, wanna sit on the hood or on the roof?" Those eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his question.

"Stiles, what are you talking about?" Stiles turned to grab the blanket from the back seat, grinning at Scott.

"To look at the stars. Hood or roof?" Scott's puppy-dog brown eyes widened in understanding, smile growing large as he looked back and forth between the blanket in Stiles' hand and Stiles' face.

"Hood. I feel like Roscoe might not appreciate the weight of two 24 year-olds on the roof." Stiles nodded once in agreement.

"Good choice, I'd be inclined to agree with you." He unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door, getting out quickly and spreading the blanket onto the roof of his precious blue jeep.

Scott watched in amusement as Stiles took a bit to get onto the hood—he wasn't supernatural so it was a bit of a struggle—before he got on it himself with ease. Stiles just stuck his tongue out at Scott's cocky smirk. The two young adults settled down against the hood of the jeep, their feet dangling over the front while they gazed up at the nighttime sky. It was a perfect night to stargaze; no clouds were floating through the sky, and the moon was almost completely dark since it was in its waning phase. Stiles put his hands behind his head, giving his neck some support as he tried to make out the constellations he knew of.

It was a tap to his right elbow that dragged his attention from the stars, and he turned his head to see Scott looking down at him, using his arm to prop his head up. Stiles grinned up at him, earning that famous crooked smile in return. Their eyes locked, and they didn't say anything for several moments. Then, Scott leaned downward and Stiles moved his hands to push himself up, and their lips met halfway into a tender kiss. It wasn't much different from the other times they had kissed before, excluding the first two kisses they had shared when Stiles was too oblivious to really do anything, but just with the quiet setting and the soft lights from the stars gleaming above them, it felt more real. That this thing they had, that had been building for a while, was real. That it wasn't just some dream that either of their minds were creating to mess with their psychosis. It was just the two of them letting their relationship take roots in this new romantic direction.

When they pulled apart, Stiles turned to his side, now propping his own head up with his arm, mirroring Scott. "Have you even looked up at the stars?" Stiles' voice was soft and quiet, so unlike the clear and cutting way it usually was. Scott just shook his head, still grinning at Stiles like he had been before the kiss.

"I have a better view right next to me." Stiles then gave a snort, rolling his eyes and using his free hand to shove at Scott's chest gently.

"Oh my God. You're  _such_ a God damn cliché Scotty." Scott's reverberating laugh was such an amazing sound that Stiles was hearing more and more of these past few years since high school. He wanted to here more for the rest of his life time. "I can't believe I'm dating a fucking cliché."

"To be fair, I kinda am too." Stiles squinted his eyes to analyze Scott's face for a moment of contemplation.

"You are not." Scott was shaking his head though.

"I definitely am. Childhood best friend of a famous musician, who you just so happen to be in love with?" Stiles felt his cheeks heat up as he realized that Scott was right. The werewolf poked his shoulder lightly, a his soft smile replaced with a teasing smirk. "Admit it; I'm right." Stiles swatted at Scott's hand.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. We're both clichés. Happy?" Scott hummed in affirmation before reaching his free hand across and grabbing Stiles' own to lace their fingers together.

Stiles doesn't know how long they stayed like that, just holding hands and staring into each other's eyes instead of at the stars, but the buzzing of his phone in his back pocket told him that they needed to be heading out. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand from Scott's, pulling out the phone to stop the alarm. He used the hand propping him up to make sure he was sitting straight up, stretching towards the sky and giving a small yawn. Scott followed his actions, and Stiles felt a moment of compulsion to lean forward and kiss the crook of Scott's neck.

So he did just that, causing a lazy chuckle to emerge from Scott's throat. "Where're we goin' next?" Stiles jumped off the hood of the jeep, placing his hands on his back to pop it before answering.

"You'll figure out soon enough Scotty." A playful groan of frustration came from Scott before he was back on the ground.

Stiles grabbed the blanket, folding it up; Scott leaned against the passenger side of the hood, watching him do it with those werewolf eyes that never seemed to miss anything. When Stiles put the blanket in the backseat, he leaned against Roscoe's hood on the driver's side. "What'cha starin' at McCall?"

"The prettiest guy I've ever known." Stiles felt his cheeks heat up, and he just flipped Scott off in response. This elicited a breathy laugh from Scott.

"Get in the damn jeep Scott."

When Stiles started to drive once more, the drive was once again a content silence. Usually there was so much chatter in this car between them during the day, but as if sensing the atmosphere of the night as well as their own date, they felt much better maintaining the silence. When Stiles finally pulled into the parking lot of the 24-hour diner, Scott was holding back an amused laugh.

"Really? A diner at-" he stopped to check his cellphone for the time. "2 am?" Stiles beamed at Scott, tilting his head back in amusement.

"Come on. Don't tell me you aren't open to eating some greasy 50s-themed food right now. You can't, because then you'd be lying to me."

Scott stuck his tongue out, mumbling something in Spanish before opening his door. "Yeah, yeah, just get your cute ass out of the jeep." And Stiles couldn't help but feel triumphant at the red flush on Scott's cheeks once more.

When the entered, the waitress there—a woman who reminded Stiles strongly of a classmate from college—guided them to a booth, where they sat across each other. Now that they were in the bright fluorescent-lit place, there was almost a giddy tension between them. There was a mischievous glint in Scott's eye that tended to only appear when Stiles was around; if he was being honest, it was one of Stiles' favorite looks he tended to get, and it made him feel special that it really only appeared for him. Scott's eye was trained on something behind Stiles, and taking a moment to glance around at the common 50s decor that almost all these types of diners had, he noticed Scott's eyes were focused on the jukebox across the room from them.

"Really Scott? A jukebox?" Scott gave a shrug, finally picking up the menu to skim through it.

"Thought it would be a fun idea." And, when he thought about it, Stiles realized that Scott was right. It would be a fun idea to go up there and for 25 to 75 cents, play any song they wanted. Before Stiles could ask Scott to suggest a song, the waitress was there once more.

"Ready to order?" And, while Stiles had never been here, he knew the usual stuff these places served. And dammit, he was in the mood for a nice hamburger and a simple chocolate shake. He raised an eyebrow at Scott in question, their silent communication having been perfected through their 20-year friendship. Scott looked at the waitress and nodded his head.

"Yeah. I'll be having the buttermilk pancakes with a side of bacon and hash browns, eggs served over-medium. And my boyfriend here will be having the cheeseburger with no onion or pickles, well-done please. And we'll be sharing a chocolate shake." Stiles stared wide-eyed at Scott, mouth agape slightly at Scott knowing  _exactly_ what Stiles was planning to order. The waitress looked between the two of them, and then smiled before walking back towards the counter.

When Scott caught Stiles' eye, he winked playfully at him, that cocky smirk back on his face from earlier. "What can I say. I know you Stiles."

Feeling a crashing wave of love for Scott, he stood up a bit and grabbed the lapels of Scott's jacket, pulling the other man in for a rather passionate kiss before pulling back. Scott's eyes were glazed, but instead of that cocky smirk on his face, there was a dopey grin.

"God, I love you so fucking much Scott McCall." He then released Scott's jacket lapels and fully stood up, pulling out his wallet. "Any song requests?"

"Anything you find from the 80s works for me."

Stiles nodded before approaching the jukebox across the room. He flipped through the names of the songs, stopping once he saw an 80s band that caught his eye. He put in the required quarter to select the song, and turned to grin at Scott from across the room. And the guitar riffs started, Stiles could tell Scott was rolling his eyes, especially considering the type of impish grin Stiles knew was on his face. Stiles gestured Scott over, starting to lip-sync to the words coming from the jukebox stereo. It took a few lines of this, but soon enough, Scott got to his feet and made his way over to Stiles, who was already moving his body to the beat.

" _Hot Blooded_  by Foreigner? Really?" Stiles gave a shrug of his shoulders, still grinning playfully at Scott.

"You didn't specify a song. Now come on." He reached out and wrapped his long thin fingers against Scott's wrists. "Dance with me."

"Stiles, we're both terrible dancers." Scott didn't pull his wrists from Stiles' grip, so Stiles counted it as a win.

"There's literally nobody else in here besides the waitress and the cook. And they sure as hell don't care. Come on Scotty, dance with me." And that was all it took.

The two of them started to pull their arms back and forth to the beat, shaking their shoulders and grinning like idiots as they started to sing along to the song. When the song ended, they quickly pulled out 3 dollars split between the two of them, choosing Journey's  _Anyway You Want It_ , Billy Idol's  _Dancing with Myself_ , Duran Duran's  _Hungry Like the Wolf_ , Joan Jett's  _I Love Rock 'n' Roll_ , Kenny Loggins'  _Footloose_ , Queen's  _Another One Bites the Dust_ , Twisted Sister's  _We're Not Gonna Take It_ , Bon Jovi's  _Livin' On a Prayer_ , Quiet Riot's  _Cum on Feel the Noize_ , Eurythmics'  _Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)_ , Journey's  _Don't Stop Believing_ , and finally, to end it all off, Foreigner's  _Feels Like the First Time_.

They spend the first few songs dancing and singing along in a silly manner, not really caring if the waitress or cook saw them being silly. They had to grow up too fast during high school anyway, with werewolves and other supernatural stuff attacking Beacon Hills; they deserved this moment to act silly and playful now. When their food came, they sat down and ate, laughing at how cliché it was that they had two straws in their chocolate milkshake, but drinking out of it anyway. After they were stuffed and paid the bill—Stiles quickly slapping down his credit card before Scott could even suggest splitting the bill—they got up again to dance and sing again, albeit a bit more subdued.

They made their way out of the diner around 3:20 am, laughing as they got into Stiles' jeep. Making their way back to Stiles' apartment, their laughter died out into a somewhat sleepy silence. Stiles occasionally would glance out of the corner of his eye to see Scott looking out the window; he'd wonder what Scott was thinking, but didn't ask. He knew that Scott was entitled to his own private thoughts, no matter how much Stiles wanted to prod into his mind. Once they entered the apartment and were in the hallway by Stiles' door, they stood there a bit awkwardly, both of their hands stuffed into their own pockets.

"So," Stiles started out, but couldn't think of anything to finish it, so it just drawled out into silence. But thankfully, Scott humored him, grinning as he responded.

" _So._ " Stiles chewed on the inside of his cheek, tempted to ask the question he desperately needed the answer for, but not wanting to  _sound_ desperate. Luckily, Scott knew exactly what he needed, as he responded with a soft voice, "that was a perfect date Stiles."

A sigh of relief exited from Stiles chest, resulting in quiet laughter from the two of them. "Thank  _God_ , I fretted so much over this Scotty, just ask Lydia." After a moment, Stiles added, "wait, don't do that, she'll tell you how pathetic I was being." Scott took a step closer to Stiles, who took a sharp inhale right then.

"I bet you weren't being pathetic." Scott took a hand out of his pocket and brushed his fingers lightly against bone of Stiles' cheek. "I bet you were just overthinking. Just like you normally do."

"Maybe." Stiles was now staring into Scott's soft puppy-dog brown eyes, and his heart was going a mile a minute. But he couldn't look away.

"Well, normally at the end of a first date when you bring someone to their door, you kiss them." Stiles nodded his head, unable to form the words stuck in the back of his throat. "Well then. Since we're at your door first...can I kiss you Stiles?"

"You don't have to ask every time Scott," Stiles breathed out before Scott leaned down to press their lips together in a gentle kiss that reminded Stiles faintly of their chocolate shake.

When Scott pulled back, his eyes were closed and a content smile was settled once more on his face. "Well, night Stiles. Love you." Scott then slowly walked towards the guest room, Stiles watching him make his way down the short hallway.

"Night Scotty. Love you too." When the door closed behind Scott, Stiles swiftly entered his room, closing the door before silently fist-pumping the air. " _Success!_ " He whispered joyfully, quickly stripping out of his date outfit and into his pajamas before settling into bed, ignoring his usual nightly routine. He stared at the ceiling for a while, giddy with how well the date went.

Soon enough, he drifted into a peaceful, dreamless sleep, a soft grin settled on his face at the fact that there would be more dates to come that were like this with Scott. And Stiles couldn't wait for them to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! Please leave kudos/comments, I thrive off of validation on what I've done good and bad! Also, please tell me any grammar/spelling mistakes, and I'll be sure to correct them!


End file.
